Decisions, Decisions
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: (AU) She flipped through some of the pictures saved onto its memory, stopping at one that had captured someone with gravity defying brown hair. Someone with an orange aura that could drag people that would have never talked (met, gotten along without him) into his world of beauty. (Side One-Shot to "Life can Become Art" Chapter 28-Proposal Of?)


**Title: **_"Decisions, Decisions"_

**Summary: **_She flipped through some of the pictures saved onto its memory, stopping at one that had captured someone with gravity defying brown hair. Someone with an orange aura that could drag people that would have never talked (met, gotten along without him) into his world of beauty._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor do I own of its amazing characters! I do, however, own the plot to this Omake, and the plot to the fanfic that it is based off of!_

* * *

"Mukuro-nii," Chrome said softly, glancing over at her older brother. He gave a grunt in reply, not tearing his eyes away from the list in his hands. Her one purple eye looked down at the paper as well, before she looked back up to him. No time to get distracted. "Have you decided who we're going to cast?"

"No," the third-year grumbled under his breath, irritation clear on his pale face. Though, in his voice there was a light undertone of worry. "I just…can't decide. These are all of the people that we've seen, which have either auditioned or been in a play that I've seen. But…"

The younger pineapple-haired sibling sat at attention, waiting patiently for the special effects prodigy to finish his sentence. It was a usual occurrence for him, especially when he was stressed, to stop in the middle of a thought. She had never really noticed the habit of his until she started to talk to other people more often.

"There's no one that has the face," Mukuro roared, throwing down the list. In the same instant, he spun out of his chair with a dancer's gracefulness, his fist in front of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed. "They're all decently talented, I suppose, but none of them have that face that I'm looking for!"

It was rare for the third-year to act like this, and it was especially rare for him to compliment people (Somewhat, anyway) in their talents. He was the boastful type, an almost arrogant person that covered his emotions with a creepy smile. Just as she hid all of her inner turmoil and thoughts with a monotone voice and black face.

"I need someone that will win over the school," Mukuro continued, throwing his hands up in the air in exaggeration, "An adorable face that can make people keep watching, but someone that has that aura around him or her that draws the audiences attention in! Someone that can make any story sound interesting no matter what!"

"Mukuro-nii," Chrome said quietly, picking up her camera. She flipped through some of the pictures saved onto its memory, stopping at one that had captured someone with gravity defying brown hair. Someone with an orange aura that could drag people that would have never talked (met, gotten along without him) into his world of beauty.

"Yes?"

The one-eyed photographer motioned her older brother over, lifting up the camera at an angle so he could see without any glare on the lenses. The special effects prodigy's eyes widened slightly at the sight, though a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Kufufufu. Chrome, I think that you just came up with the perfect plan."

"Person, Mukuro-nii. He's a person."

"Whatever."

The two siblings looked at each other, Mukuro grinning from ear to ear, while Chrome let a soft smile slip onto her face. Though, as another chuckle escaped her older brother's lips (Was it her, or was it creepier than before?), she couldn't help but to feel sorry for their chosen person.

_What have I gotten you into, Tsunayoshi?_

* * *

**AN: **_Ok, ok. I need to work on my stories, I know. But, I'm stuck. o – o I can't focus on any of my stories, 'cause I've gotten into a new manga. Kuroko no Basuke is addicting, 'kay!? TT 0 TT I'm sorry that I get easily distracted, which reverts into writer's block._

_(*sigh*) I wanted to write something, but the chapter ideas that I have would have taken too long at the moment. So I wrote this for everyone who has read, "Life can Become Art", instead. LBA is my fanfic about Tsuna being an art prodigy, by the way (Just in case some of you didn't know). :3_

_Oh, by the way, I'm also sidetracked by something else. And that would be the original piece (Original plot, original characters, original everything! :D) that I'm currently working on. It shouldn't take up too much of my time, though._

_Anyways, yeah. Sorry for the ranting. Please review, and possibly check out my other stories, including "Life can Become Art" It would mean a lot to me. :3 Thanks for reading!_


End file.
